the_league_of_utter_disaster_chaos_and_insanityfandomcom-20200214-history
Shirazzle Dazzle
He's a monumental retard. In a jokey way, of course. No-one knows why he's even in the The League of Utter Disaster, Chaos, and Insanity. He is fanatical about games, and he's obsessed with anything to do with games. But we all love him, simply because he's so awesome. And he also has an awesome alter ego called Crow-Boy. He is also Indian. And he's named after wine. He's friends with a guy called Mr. Rage. He also has some warrior friends called the Dazzling Duo. Allied with the Goodfellas, Spein, Noiall and Drez Bro Dude A, Shirazzle Dazzle led the War on the Maths Mafia and was an essential factor to the victory of the League in that war. Shirazzle and his team destroyed many Mafia targets including Stock Castle and Minas Music. However, that doesn't change the fact that he can be a complete fool. There is a book written on Shirazzles's antics, and there are extracts from it below The Didle One day, Shirazzle was born. "Rejoice!" they said, "as the saviour of idiocy is here". He went on to pass every single school exam, because he pretended to be clever. In his first school year, he declared that he was the eternal idiot. 'Nay!' the heretics said, as they disbelieved him. So he turned on them, and said: 'What can i do to prove my title?' they replied: 'Only the largest of idiots can fall over nothing!'. Shirazzle was defeated. He could not fall over nothing, as they would think he had faked it. He turned away in shame, when, like a gift from the sky, he fell over nothing. 'Nay!' the none beleivers said. 'The saviour of idiocy IS real!' So Shirazzle went about as a fool, and they laughed. 'Pray tell,' he declared, 'Why do you mock me so?' alas, they ignored him. Enraged, he unleashed his power, and accidently walked into Mr. Rage, the demon of all things annoying. 'How dare you challenge me!' he said, and swung Shirazzle in a most aggresive manner, and Shirazzle hit his nose on a locker, the contents of which were lost forever. 'Ak!' said Rage. 'My apologies, noble idiot! had i known it was you, i would have only broken your leg!' so Shirazzle, in his eternal idiocy, went off to play pat-a-cake with Rage, and to this day he has regretted it. Meanwhile, Shirazzle's worst enemy, Bolazafl, was leaping around the library in all his loserness, as he repeated the childish verse: 'Come and play Call of Duty with me! My kill-death ratio is lower than Yoda's belt!' and eventually, Shirazzle complied. Shirazzle utterly destroyed Bolazafl in a friendly competition 1-on-1 search and destroy, with Bolazafl doing the searching and Shirazzle doing the destroying. So Bolazafl retreated and wept, planning his revenge... One day, Shirazzle saw a book-demon, with whom he fell in love, and fought the infamous virus for her. Whence he had smitten this thing, he said to her: 'On your knees, woman!' and since then, she has been no longer a book-demon but has been instead a minion of the Anti-Virus Gang. One marvellous day, when the sun doth shine upon the land, Shirazzle hit himself in the face and screamed "Friendly Fire!" in a most humourous manner. Ha! It is said that the word of a mysterious Oracle mentions that Shirazzle will live forever, however these reports are unconfirmed, and are treated as wild rumour, legend, or myth, and not as fact.Category:Members 'The Clique'Category:Just Plain Weird It has been said that following Operation: DIMINUENDO, Shirazzle Dazzle has now formed a new gang, known only as 'The Clique'. Their nefarious activities include loitering and assassination of prominent corrupt figures, which is a very different approach to what Shirazzle was used to, which is why some members of the Clique decided to try and take command in a conflict known as the Clique Civil War. Shirazzle, as always, came out on top. Stythe Wars and Future Shirazzle was not present for the Stythe Wars, and it is believed that he disappeared not long before the start of the conflict, possibly to gather information on the emerging Omnipowerful Oracle and how to stop has apparently evil plans. He left the forces of the Cult of Stythe, the Swords of the Soundboard and the Bound Swords to their own quarrells, preferring instead to elevate himself above the petty squabbles of the mortals and engage in research on an island far away until someone came to find him. The Hunt for Dazzle continues...